


Ten Years Gone

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Rosa wonders if Max made a mistake in bringing her back. For the 100fandoms prompt: alive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Ten Years Gone

_My name is Rosa Ortecho, and yesterday I died. At least to me, it was yesterday. But I woke up to find that ten years have passed, my biological father has passed away, and the whole town thinks I’m a killer. Max Evans brought me back, sacrificing his own life in the process, because he thought it would make my sister happy. But right now I’m thinking he made a big mistake, and he should have let me stay dead._

This was no life that Rosa would have ever wanted back. Had Max Evans really not stopped to think it through? What would Rosa want with a life where she had to remain hidden from all those she loved, including her father? A world where those she had always thought of as friends would have grown older and moved on with their lives, leaving Rosa in a world where she was never truly going to fit again? A world where everyone around her thought of her as a murderer? Liz wasn’t even going to tell her about that, and true, she had forced it out of Kyle, but would he have told her anything had Rosa already not found out parts of it for herself, or would he have continued with the lie? (If Liz wanted it, most likely the latter. Rosa had never liked Kyle and Liz as a couple at the time, but she could tell that the one thing that hadn’t changed in the years she’d been dead was the way he felt about her.)

Even the things Liz did tell her didn’t make sense. When Liz had first mentioned aliens, Rosa had thought she was coming down from some kind of really bad trip right until she remembered, wait, ten years, there was nothing in her system any more. And then there was all that stuff with this Noah guy, the one who had been possessing Isobel and had been the one she was really “friends” with the whole time….none of it made any sense to her. There was a part of Rosa that wanted to see Isobel, to try and talk it through with her, but she knew that was a bad idea, since not only had she and Isobel never really been friends, but also she knew Isobel most likely resented her for the fact that she was here and Max was not. And when she had seen Maria again for the first time, seen the pain that the sight of her had caused Maria, found out that her return had caused Maria to question if she was losing her mind, knowing that seeing her could cause the same reaction in others and this was why Liz was keeping her from their father, Rosa wondered all over again why Max had thought resurrecting her was a good idea.

Sometimes Rosa would catch Liz looking at her, and wonder whether Liz was truly happy that she’s back, or whether if she had got there that bit earlier, in time to actually speak to Max, whether she would have told Max to save himself, to leave Rosa. She decided she wasn’t going to ask her; Rosa was pretty sure she didn’t want to hear the answer, and that even if Liz did say that yes, she would have chosen to save Rosa, Rosa wasn’t entirely sure that she would believe her.

There was a part of Rosa that knew she should come clean to Liz, tell her the whole story about Max coming to her and asking her to tell Liz to stop trying to bring him back. At first she hadn’t entirely believed he was really coming to her. God knew, she had probably hallucinated stranger things than that before she was clean. But how else could she explain him having come to her and telling her that Isobel was in trouble? Liz hadn’t explained to her exactly what happened, but she had confirmed that Isobel was indeed in need of medical attention when she had found her, and Rosa could have had no way of knowing that. So she was more convinced now that Max was really trying to communicate with her.

And yet there was another part of Rosa still so angry with Max, for having made that decision without properly considering whether it would ever be what Rosa actually would have wanted, for having brought her back to a world where she could never be happy, would never be accepted. Max Evans was the person who had staged the car accident, who had allowed Rosa to be perceived as a murderer by everyone in Roswell for so many years. What right did he have to make that request of Rosa? A part of her thought it was what Max deserved, to walk back into a world where he no longer wanted to be, and a part of Rosa wanted the opportunity to scream at Max, the real Max, not this guy inside her head who made no sense to her, to let her feelings out, tell him what she really thought of him, tell him this was not a life she would ever have wanted for herself.


End file.
